Fireflies
by AMVgirl1
Summary: sakura is working as hard as possible in the hospital and Naruto has been order to get her out and take her somewhere where she can forget about work. But Naruto is on edge and has no clue what to do! Can he help sakura and maybe get a bonus out of it?


Fireflies

Naruto fan fiction

**Description** - sakura is working as hard as possible in the hospital and Naruto has been order to get her out and take her somewhere where she can forget about work. But Naruto is on edge and has no clue what to do! Can he help sakura and maybe get a bonus out of it?

**i dont own naruto!**

* * *

In the hospital many ninja were coming back with injuries form missions and more then sakura woulda thought of. The nurses needed a medic nin to help them and sakura was there to help but she didn't expect to be there for three days! Now tsunade was busy with paper work and Shizune was gathering the info she needed so they had there hands full, and Ino was tied down at the flower shop with so many orders for loved ones in the hospital, Sakura was all alone with medic nin help.

Some time around noon Naruto was summand to Tsunade's office feeling a little down he took his time and went to go get some ramen. When Naruto stepped in he saw Konohamaru and they sat down with a long chat. "Hay brother Naruto you don't seem too happy how come?"

"Hu? Oh um it's nothing…" Naruto said looking down at a half empty bowl of ramen

"Really? Cuz you woulda finished 5 bowls of ramen by now, your still on your first! Brother Naruto you sure there is nothing wrong?" Konohamaru asked leaning closer to Naruto.

"Hm, no, I just have a lot on my mind right now… that's all" Naruto said in a hushed voice

"Hmm, I don't know what ever. just one question"

"What?" Naruto ask looking over to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru clapped his hands together and when into a begging pose "Can you pay for my ramen?"

"WHAT! You suckered me into this didn't you!" Naruto yelled

"You kinda fell into it, so it's your fault for being a fool, ha-ha"

"Why you!" Naruto said clenching his fist. anyway Naruto paid for the ramen and went to go see what tsunade wanted.

With a nock on the door tsunade yelled "HOLD ON!...Shizune move the papers way form the door."

"Oh! Yes, right away mid lady" Shizune said while the sound of shuffling papers went across the floor.

After a few minutes the door opened and Naruto walked in. little did he expect what was coming next.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed

"Sakura has been working to hard lately and the nurses have tried to help her but she won't listen so I need you as her team member to get her away from her work, At least for a day or two." tsunade said in a calm voice

"But...I… cant… she wont listen to me ether she's as stubborn as an ox" Naruto whines

"Listen she has been working for three days strait and has not stop to sleep her stamina and chakra could go out any day and I need your help for that Naruto this mission could save sakura's life" tsunade says looking Naruto directly in the eye

Naruto takes a gulp and then says "But what am I going to tell her?"

"I don't know… umm say you're going on a date or some thing?" tsunade says getting ready for Naruto's reaction

Naruto just stands still and has a shocked face on him '_I have a mission to take sakura on a date? Yahoooo! This is the best day ever!'_ Naruto soon gets a big smile on his face and runs to the door

"Naruto I…" tsunade could barely finish what she was going to say before Naruto was out the door _'sigh, I can't believe he ran out so fast… he must really love sakura... ah young love'_

As Naruto walked around he was thinking of where he should take sakura. He was almost out of money and couldn't go to a place to eat. Also what if he said they were going on a date then sakura would ether pond him or not go at all. Naruto took a sigh of frustration and kept on walking. Going around town Naruto tried to find the best and cheapest place to take sakura, but to no avail he didn't have enough money.

Soon it got dark and Naruto was stuck he was thinking too hard and lost track of where he was going. Then not watching his footing slipped on the grass and when tumbling down a hill. Finally landing on flat ground Naruto looked up "Hu? Wh…where am i?" Naruto said looking all around. It was a small little pond and the grass grew bright green; in the dark it glowed, a tall maple tree stood on the edge of the pond, cattails grew all over the place. Naruto didn't know what to think it was so quiet and seemed as if it lasted here forever. Naruto soon got back on his feet and decided to go toward the maple tree but as he got closer he saw another small hill on the bottom of the maple tree it made a big dip into the earth like it was a natural slide. Naruto couldn't help but run up and slide down. It was so fun he laughed for hours. Then when he stood up his head hit the branch of the tree "OW!" Naruto yelled. then out of the branch came fireflies to the hundreds it seemed. Naruto was shock and saw all the little dots of light fly right pass him he smiled and twirled with them as they circled around him in a fury of light. It lasted about five minutes when Naruto realized he forgot about sakura! (For once). Then the fireflies when right back into the branch they came out of. "Yes! Stay there I'll be right back!" Naruto said to the fireflies.

Running toward the hospital he cursed to himself and ran at top speed _'what if I'm to late! Sakura could have been…*gulp*' _Naruto didn't want to think that sakura was dead because of exhaustion _'she would have stopped right? There's no need to worry she knows her limits right?'_ Naruto kept thinking to himself that it was all right and nothing bad happened.

In the hospital sakura wipes her forehead and gets back to work. "Sakura you need to rest or your gonna pass out soon" said one of the nurses.

"No I'm fine I need to get this done first" sakura said working on some medicine.

Continuing to ignore the nurses she went on her way of finishing her work.

Naruto soon came walking into the hospital doors and right there in the lobby was sakura. Naruto took the chance and snuck up to her and tagged her from behind. Sakura taken by surprise jumped. "Naruto! What was that for!" sakura said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow don't need to be so rough" Naruto said wile rubbing his shoulder. "Any way sakura you have to come with me I've got something cool I wanna show ya"

"Its gonna have to wait till later I'm busy right now" sakura said wile turning away

Naruto wasn't gonna let her leave _'now its my turn to be stubborn'_ Naruto thought as he ran back up to sakura and grabbed her arm "your gonna go because I need to show you this it wont stay there forever, now you are going to come with me and enjoy it!" Naruto yelled wile pulling sakura out the door.

The nurses' watch as Naruto successfully got sakura out of doing more work they were thankful to him and took sighs of relief.

Once out the door and down the road, sakura was trying to pull free of Naruto's grasp. "Naruto let go I've got a lot of work to do now STOP!" sakura shouted.

Naruto turned and still had sakura's wrist in his hand he gave her a cross look. Sakura has never seen Naruto look like that, at least not to her. She decided to shut up and go with him.

_'Ok so sakura is coming now thank goodness. Now I have to hurry I don't know how long the fireflies are gonna stay!' _So Naruto picked up the pace.

As they got closer to the destination Naruto stopped sakura and smiled to her. "Ok close your eyes it's a big surprise" Naruto giggled

"Naruto if you try anything I'll brake your arm" sakura said

Naruto put his hands up and waved 'em "no, no, no nothing like that I promise" he said not wanting to become broken in any way.

He led sakura to the small hill under the maple tree "ok get ready 3…2…1…open" Naruto said shaking the tree branch. Sakura opened her eye's and saw fireflies circling her and Naruto to the thousands, little lights on the pond blinking in the dark night but a glow with thousands of fireflies, the grass luminescent with there shine and Naruto staring at the fireflies with strong interests.

Sakura saw how his face seemed to glow with the fireflies _'wow Naruto looks…handsome in this lighting' _sakura thought, her eyes sparkling with feeling toward the blond boy. She started to blush a little _'why would he bring me here to such a romantic setting? Is he pulling me into a date?' _before sakura could ask Naruto started to talk

"Sakura, aren't the fireflies cool? I found this thinking on where to bring you to relax after days of work… don't think this a date it was a mission from granny" Naruto said with a big smile. But on the inside he wanted to pull her into a kiss, but he knew he couldn't do that unless he wanted to become a bloody pulp.

_'He's being honest and telling me this is just a mission? Wow Naruto i..i...' _"Thank you Naruto" sakura said warmly and grabbed his arm and held his arm in a tight hug, holding on and not letting go.

Naruto looked at sakura and blushed and his heart started to beat really fast "um…s-sakura wadda doing?" Naruto asked nervously

Sakura looked up and smiled "enjoying a date with my friend Naruto" Naruto was in shock his blush got deeper he couldn't believe what sakura just said _'she wants this to be a date? I… wow' _Naruto thought as he felt as though he couldn't breathe. So he decided to go along with it and rest his head on hers, and hers on his shoulder. As they stood there next to each other relaxed looking at the view of the pond and the fireflies yellow glow allover the place the moon hiding in the black sky. _'If only time could stand still'_ Naruto thought smiling a calm smile as him and sakura stayed close to one another.

About and hour passed and the fireflies started leaving. "Naruto" sakura said moving sleepily "we should go" she said yawning

Naruto giggled "getting sleepy?" sakura nodded. She was really week and couldn't stand any longer, which is why she collapsed. She started to just pass out and Naruto caught her quickly in his arms "Sakura! Are you ok, Sakura?" Naruto shouted wondering what the hell just happened. But over closer inspection he saw she was just asleep.

Naruto smiled warmly again and picked her up and carried her home.

Sakura's mom answered the door and saw Naruto holding sakura in his arms "shhh she's sleeping hehe" Naruto smiled a big smile. Sakura's mom let Naruto in and told him her room was up stairs.

He opened the door to her room and set her down on her bed comfortably and pulled the blanket over her. He looked at her calmly and bent down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek "good night sakura, thank you" as he left be for he walked out he bedroom door he looked back one last time and took a sigh "well now I don't need to worry 'bout you in the mornings" and walked off

Sakura turned in her bed and smiled _'no Naruto, thank you… good night.'_ As sakura thought that Naruto was outside her house walking to his apartment with his hands in his pockets , eyes closed and the wind blowing. That night they will never forget.

* * *

**Well first typed fanfic haha yeah hope this pleased the narusaku fans don't worry I'm one of those people. I don't care on who Naruto ends up with. What I think will happen … he'll probably end up single at the end haha - works for me haha jk jk well review and tell me whats ya think. this is all im gonna wright only one chap **

**- AMVgirl1 XD**


End file.
